Something Like a Dream
by The Quaag
Summary: Lucy was kind of feeling down. And she wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. One-shot! Kind-of pairing, but not really.


**A/N: I just got a little bit of inspiration and needed to get it out. I'm not really sure where I was going to go with this, but I think it's a cool idea!**

**Something Like a Dream:**

It had been a really long day. They completed two requests, got Lucy's rent for the next two months covered, and then went out to eat together. Team Natsu was tired.

Lucy walked home alone, like she usually did, along the edge of the canal.

"Watch your step, miss!" The bargemen called to her, like they usually did. She waved to them, but ignored their advice yet again.

As she entered her humble abode, she thought about the conversation their group had over dinner. The conversation about how Lucy didn't have a man.

"Even Natsu could have a girlfriend if he wanted! But you, Lucy, are still entirely single." Erza pointed a finger at the stellar mage. Natsu's mouth opened up to protest the statement, but Gray hit his shoulder, saying, "Lisanna is still into you, Natsu. It's so blindingly obvious."

The dragon slayer was silent after that.

Lucy, on the other hand, was frantic.

"What do you mean? Gray and Juvia aren't dating, first of all, and Jellal is wanted in tons of places Erza! I don't think that either of those situations count as a relationship."

"We never will, either, thank you very much." Gray interjected, but was ignored by the two females.

"So? We all have someone, and you don't Lucy. We need to do something about that!" Erza continued rambling about blind dates and possible suitors, but Lucy just drowned it out. It wasn't like she hadn't heard it all before from her closest female friend.

But now that she was at home, alone, with the time and the space to really think about herself, she had to admit that she would look a little pathetic to someone like Erza. The Titania had more than her fair share of suitors to pick from, but only one that ever mattered; only one that never showed. But, that was Erza, and she was Lucy. They were different, and Lucy (although she knew she was hot) realized a long time ago that she could never really compare to the queen of the fairies in any way.

Of course, that didn't really excuse her from not having more than Loke gunning for her attention. (Loke was great though, she'd have to admit. The guy was wonderful in every way that Lucy could ever ask for. She just felt a little neglected by the rest of the male populace.) She was good looking. She was a Fairy Tail mage. She had a great personality. And she was _single._ There was a problem here!

Lucy sunk deeper into her bathtub, the hot water and steam hiding the shame on her face. She had no idea what made her any less desirable than Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and heck, even Juvia! Maybe it was because she was surrounded by these great women that she didn't stand a chance with the guys.

The celestial mage got out of the tub and dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her torso and heading to her room. Lucy was surprised that Natsu and Happy weren't in her house, so she hoped that maybe today was the day they wouldn't show up to bother her. She needed some time to be alone with her thoughts.

Uncaringly, Lucy threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She brushed her hair and then flopped down on her bed, laying her face in her pillow.

Before she realized what was happening, she had grabbed her keys and summoned Plue, holding him close to her as she cried into her pillow. Lucy wasn't really sure why she was crying, or what she was crying about exactly, but all she knew was that she had to get it out of her system.

Silent sobs racked her body, and she felt Plue escape from her arms to pat her hair, murmuring "Puu-Puuuun," softly next to her.

She closed her eyes and let the tears dry on her face. She felt sleep take her over.

Lucy wasn't sure how much time had passed since she passed out, but she knew that it had to be late. The lights were dimmed in her room, and she could see the moonlight streaming in from her window. It was funny, because as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, attempting to adjust to the darkness, she couldn't remember waking up.

Suddenly, Lucy froze. When she laid on her bed before, the lights were on. Either Natsu and Happy had shown up, or someone else. Tentatively, Lucy sat up and looked around her room. Through the darkness, it seemed like everything was normal. That is, until she looked at the end of her bed.

There was a figure laying at the foot of her bed. It appeared to be male, and by the light of the moon, he was wearing a lot of white. His breathing was long a deep, indicating to the stellar mage that he was asleep. Lucy tried squinting at him to try to make out a face, but his chin-length white hair was covering his probably closed eyes.

One thing Lucy did notice about him was his good looks. She could see most of his features, and this man was really handsome. He was tall, lean and muscular, his abs showing easily through his tight, V-neck, white t-shirt. His jeans too were white, but they clung nicely to his legs in just the right places. His hair was as white as fresh snow, long and straight, framing his face. His lips were a light pink shade and plump. His skin was pale and fair, except for a bit on the tip of his nose, which was a rich golden color. (It was an odd place for a singular tan, but she didn't really blame this stranger for that.)

It was weird, but Lucy felt as if she knew this man. Quickly, Lucy shook that feeling from her head. She was sure that she had never seen him before.

As if on cue, his slowly opened, and he blinked a few times. He sat up, looked around, and laid his eyes on Lucy.

"Lucy-chan!" He spoke her name with such familiarity that Lucy was struck by surprise for a moment. He hurled towards her on the bed and nearly landed on top of her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Lucy-chan, I was really worried when you summoned me and just started crying! But I didn't get to hear what was wrong, so if could tell me what's wrong, maybe I could do something about it-"

"Whoa, what?! 'Summoned you'? And you saw me… crying?" Lucy was dumbstruck.

"Well, yeah. It's me, Plue." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "You could understand me? What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you?! If you are Plue, you don't look like it!"

He looked down then looked back up. Then did a double take. Then did it again.

"OHMYGOD, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?" As much as Plue was panicking, Lucy couldn't help but think this was really funny. She couldn't help the slight smile that grew on her face. But, Plue didn't let that smile go unnoticed.

He leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders, his face inches from hers, shaking her roughly. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY LUCY TURN ME BACK!"

He went still for a moment, as if waiting for her to react or say something.

"I didn't do it."

Crestfallen, Plue laid his head on her lap and made an anguished noise. She couldn't help but pet his hair, and she marveled at how undeniably cute and sexy he was this way at the same time. She liked human Plue almost as much as tiny Plue.

He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, and he sat up, moving away from her. It left Lucy cold, and she almost wished that he had stayed next to her.

"It's okay. At least this way, I can actually talk with you. What actually was your problem earlier?" He looked intently at Lucy, his nearly black irises staring intrigued at her. They displayed a genuine care for her, and the way he looked at her told Lucy that he wouldn't stop until he knew what was bothering her.

So Lucy spilled her heart out, telling him everything and anything that had ever given her heart grief. She poured out her everything to him, and Plue listened and nodded, and when Lucy finally broke down into tears, instead of simply being there, like he usually was, Plue was consoling her, holding her tightly, and letting her know that he was there. He would always be there.

The celestial mage took a few deep breaths, and Plue brushed her hair away from her face, looking at her intently.

"Better?"

Slowly, Lucy looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Good."

They were both quiet for a moment, when Plue did something really sudden.

Plue's face was in front of Lucy's, and his lips were pressed against hers.

Lucy froze.

Plue waited for a reaction.

Lucy kissed him back.

Plue's arms were around Lucy's waist.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her celestial spirit's neck.

Plue ran a hand on her leg.

Lucy sat up in her bed with a start.

"Plue?"

"Puu-Puuuun!"

The mage looked over to her bedside table, where Plue sat, small and cute, like normal. He gave her a questioning look, as if curious about her sudden movements.

Lucy sighed in defeat, although she didn't know why. Perhaps she was hoping for something to be new, different. Not the same as it usually was.

Maybe it was simply a dream, her overactive imagination wanting a man that understood her and could listen to her problems. Still, that didn't stop it from hurting. Dream or not, that was one of her best nights.

Sighing, Lucy looked to the surface of the glimmering water outside her window.

She wished it wasn't a dream. But she wouldn't ever really get to know, because it didn't look like Plue was going to tell anytime soon.


End file.
